Just Like Any Other Day
by Wings of Speed
Summary: The new evil cares not who it destroys but what will the Rangers do when it sets it sights on one of their own? Will the Rangers be able to save Kimberly?
1. Prologue

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : Yeah, they're all mine, mine I say! Ok…look, we all know I don't own a damn thing when it comes to the Power Rangers, never did and never will, but I can dream…right? Right? I could own Tommy and Rocky, but Irina would own Jason and Kris would own Billy…*sighs* If only dreams did come true…someday maybe, but as of the present, na-uh, not a thing.

A/N : Hey all, this has completely nothing at all to do with my other story (stories), whatever the case may be. I received a challenge from Hartfelt, it seems she thinks I cannot write a fic without having a single accident, whether it be by car, boat or some other means of destruction. This is to prove her wrong (I hope). Shall we see if Miss Wild-Melody (that would be myself) can write a simple fic without any forms of mass destruction in them? This should be interesting.

I was given a few basic guidelines to go by…

It has to have Trini and Billy as a couple (I can handle that! But alas, what about poor Jason? Don't worry, he'll find his match in the form of a young woman named Riana.)

No accidents, of course (Ahhh, she's killing me, absolutely killing me!)

They are still Rangers, Ninjetti with their spirit animals (Not a problem, I mean come on! Wild-Melody knows her spirit animals after all.)

No accidents of any kind (oh, I mentioned that already. I think I'm repeating that more for my own benefit than yours, maybe then I'll actually remember that simple yet difficult rule)

My simple rule, and I told her this repeatedly, I absolutely am NOT putting Rocky with anyone other than Isabel, so you will see her appear in this fic as well, but remember, this fic has nothing, I mean absolutely nothing, to do with 'The Hardest Thing I Ever Did' Series.

*Author grumbles to herself* No accidents? YEESH! What does she think I am, a miracle worker? I mean, come on, accidents and Wild-Melody go together like…um, well accidents and Wild-Melody! Did I ever tell you readers I managed to have 11 accidents within a two and a half year time period? What does that tell you? I know my accidents! Ok, and I'm a bad driver…but we won't go there! Ok, well, now that you've had your laughs (at my expense I might add) onto the story…

Oops, one more note, I'm rewriting history here, Zordon is still around as is the Command Center, it's still in one piece. Ok, now on with the story…oh, oh and oh again, and there may be other pieces of history rebuilt and warped in areas of the story…if so and they are not noted as being changed, just ignore my lack of whatever it is I might have been lacking at the moment of writing. *Blinks* Um, did that even make any sense? I 'spose not, I'm listening to the soundtrack to the Lord of the Ring right now so not much may make sense as my mind wonders…very, very, very far away…Ok, now onto the story, hope you enjoy.

****

THE POWER RANGERS IN :

NO ACCIDENTS (Have you any idea how many times I'm going to mention this, just so I can get it through my thick skull?)

Ok, actual story title…um, we didn't discuss a title here Hartfelt!

****

TWO SIDES OF A COIN 

PART 1 : JUST LIKE ANY OTHER DAY (If you don't like the title, oh well! Was never discussed so it's my brainchild! *Evil laughter*)

Prologue : Just like any other day (Introduction to the characters…some of them at least)

The destruction to the city was not bad, at least for how long the battle had raged on. It had continued for what seemed like an eternity to the Rangers, but had only been the briefest of half hours. The Falconzord flew high above the city as its pilot surveyed what little damage there was to the city below him. _A few fires here and there, but the damage doesn't seem to be that extensive, _Tommy thought to himself. A few of the city's building had caved in on themselves and debris littered the roadways, but the damage was not as bad as what had been wrought in previous battles. "What's it look like?" The question crackled over his comm unit, the speaker being Aisha.

"Nothing major," he told the girl, as he continued to eye the destruction far below. "It's not actually too bad, I was fearing a lot worse, but this isn't that bad." He guided the zord into a tight turn and headed out to where the rest of the Rangers waited with their zords. "I actually think the rescue personnel will be able to handle it without any help from us this time around."

"That's good to know," Kim's voice came over the frequency. "We should probably hurry and return to the Command Center," she paused in her thoughts, "I think the Cranezord suffered some minor damage-" She was cut off by Tommy.

"How bad?" The worry was already evident in his tone.

"Nothing serious," she answered, her voice soothing, knowing he was worrying about her safety. She had only took a small hit to the head, nothing for him to worry about, or even know about for that matter. "The stabilizers were out momentarily." She paused, as if in thought. "I think it was that last hit I took, it probably knocked something out."

Billy's voice came over the unit, briefly overlapping Kim's last few words, "I'll check it out as soon as we get the Zords back to the bay. Your stabilizers were probably knocked out but power should have been rerouted through the auxiliary stabilizers."

"Um…yeah," Kim said, her vision clouded momentarily and a dizziness swept over her.

"Back up systems," Aisha said, hiding Kim's brief pause, knowing Tommy would pick up on it and ask if she were all right..

"Kind of figured that," Kim responded, and gave her friend the briefest of smiles, silently thanking her. Tommy didn't need to be worrying about her needlessly after all.

"I'm coming in for a landing," Tommy said once he had spotted the other Zords, sitting just outside of Angel Grove, far enough out so as not to be spotted by unwanted eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe we're finally going home!" Zack said to his friends as their plane jerked, it's landing gear being swallowed up within the bowels of the giant metal bird. The seat belt sign near the cockpit of the plane winked off and Zack sighed in relief. He had his seat belt off in record time, and silently watched as his friends slowly removed theirs'. 

"The others will be surprised," Trini said from her seat between Jason and Zack. They hadn't told any of the others that they were coming home, it was to be a surprise. She leaned forward and looked over at the young woman sitting on the other side of Jason. "You'll like it in Angel Grove Riana, I promise."

Riana, known as Ree by her friends, looked at Trini skeptically. "Don't make promises you can't keep Trini," she said quietly, her blue-gray eyes smiled in spite of the harsh sounding words.

Trini smiled back, "It's a promise I know I can keep, Ree," she said. "You'll love Angel Grove, it's nothing at all like New York City."

"How would you know?" Zack piped up, "Have you ever been to New York City?"

"Ask a dumb question, receive an even dumber answer." Trini said as she turned her gaze to look at her dark skinned friend.

Zack just looked at her, unsure of how to take her answer.

"Besides which, you already know the answer to your question. Of course I haven't been to New York City before. I just believe that Ree will like Angel Grove a lot more than she does New York City, that's all."

"Of coarse she'll like Angel Grove, I'll be there," Jason said as he smiled his most charming smile toward their friend.

Riana raised an eyebrow at him and a smirk crossed her face, "And that's suppose to mean what?" She asked, running a hand through her black hair, the light from the plane's cabin bouncing off of the purple highlighted streaks.

The smile quickly fell from Jason's face and a look of pure confusion crossed his dark features. He'd never had so much trouble with a girl before…one minute she'd seem interested, and in the next minute she'd be as cold as ice. He just couldn't figure her out.

Riana playfully hit his arm, "It'll be nice to have you around Jase," she said to him and smiled. 

The smile lit up her face and eyes and Jason felt his heart skip a beat with the beauty he saw mirrored there below the surface. _Does she know how beautiful she is? _ Jason wondered to himself as he continued to stare into her bluish-gray eyes, unable to tear his gaze away…or perhaps it was that he didn't want to.

The moment was lost as Riana turned her head to look over at Trini, but Jason didn't hear a word of their conversation, his mind was to wrapped up in the beauty sitting next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, is it all right if I call Kat?" Isabel Bryant yelled through the house.

"Keep it down, would ya sis?" her twin sister Brenda said from the far corner of the bedroom. She was sprawled on the bed on her back, her portable CD player cranked up as loud as it would go and a magazine held up in front of her. One foot draped over the side of the bed, tapping rhythmically with the thumping of the music she was listening to. Her other foot was wedged in between the dividers of the foot board of the bed.

"What time is it?" came their mother's voice from out in the kitchen.

"Here or there?" Isabel asked, a smart ass smile playing across her lips. She sat at the computer desk in her and Brenda's room, the computer screen dark before her. Her blue eyes sparkled in the fading light of approaching dusk, the sun just dipping down below the distant mountains.

"Isabel Caroline Bryant!" her mother yelled, "You know exactly what I meant!"

"What was the question again?" Isabel asked, trying not to smile, but doing a poor job of it. She was trying to annoy her mother and both mother and daughter knew it.

"Whether or not you can call Kat," her mother stated, her voice dangerously close to the twins' room.

"I don't…know…can…" the question died away as the door to the room slowly squeaked open to reveal their mother standing there in the doorway, an angry look crossing her features.

"Isabel Bryant, I _AM _not in the mood for your jokes at the moment. What time is it in the United States? You may call your cousin if it's not to late…preferably not after 9." Her mother's blue eyes were glacial, telling the young woman that her mother was indeed not in a good mood and now was not the time for jokes.

Isabel glanced at the clock on her bed stand, it read just after 8 in the evening. "It'll be about 8 in the morning there…is it all right to call?"

"Yes," her mother said, the answer was curt and to the point. Debra Bryant was in a bad mood, and Isabel only hoped that neither she nor her twin sister Brenda, or their brother Donny were the cause of it.

"What's eating her?" Brenda asked from her bed, once their mother had left, closing the door behind her as she fairly stalked from the twin's room. Brenda's long blond hair spilled down over her shoulders and stray strands fell down before her eyes, but she made no move to push them out of her way. Her green-blue eyes met the crystal blue eyes of her sister.

"How should I know?" Isabel asked. Her hair was just as long as her sister's, but far blonder and pulled into a half pony tail low on her head. "Maybe Donny got into some kind of trouble yet again."

"Then why would she be taking it out on you?" Brenda asked, putting her magazine down and sitting up to look at her sister.

"Again, how should I know? I'm not a mind reader you know."

"Whatever," her sister replied, picked her magazine back up and reclined back on her bed once again.

__

This is just the beginning to a story that should prove to be interesting and full of twists and turns. I haven't forgotten about my other story, so don't worry. I'm still in a serious case of writer's block where that one is concerned. If you like this story so far, leave me a review and let me know…this is just the first part of what will turn out to be a trilogy, each part becoming more complexing than the next. I hope to ensnare you in a story of mysteries, unknown dangers and compelling intrigues…let me know if it works.

Please remember to review.

Wild-Melody

Oh, and thanks go out to ScarletDeva for her help with titling the trilogy and ideas for the basis of this story. Thanks also go to Hartfelt for challenging me to this story, without her, this would never have been. Hope all enjoy!


	2. Chap 1 Enter the Evil

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : *sighs* Doesn't this ever get boring? I no own…never will and probably never shall. All you lawyer types happy now?

Summary : The Rangers deal with Lord Zedd and Rita on a daily basis, but what happens when a new evil enters the melee? An evil far stronger than anything the Rangers have dealt with so far?

Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Drama, Action/Adventure and of course romance…it's got a bit of everything it would seem! LOL

Pairings : I guess you'll just have to read to find out

A/N : I'm still trying to work this baby out, especially with the ban on accidents. That's a hard one for me. Chalk up accident #15 for Wild-Melody. $4500 worth of damage…I've come to the conclusion that cars and deer just don't go well together. Go figure…happy reading

Thanks to all who have read, and to those few who have reviewed.

This Chappie is dedicated to Irina, for all the stuff she puts up with from me.

****

TWO SIDES OF A COIN

****

PART 1 : JUST LIKE ANY OTHER DAY

Chapter 1 : Enter the Evil

The sun had made its appearance about two hours earlier, the battle had been fought within the exploding colors of pinks and purples of its rising. The splendor of the sunrise had been lost on the six teens charged with protecting the city. This seemed to be the norm in their lives, missing so much while at the same time giving so much. From one extreme of the spectrum to the other.

But this was an everyday part of their lives. Battles at unholy hours, in the dead of night or in the burgeoning morning's light. Pain beyond belief, but a feeling of euphoria. To say they had lives would be an understatement, for more often than not they would disagree with such an assumption, defending the city was their lives, and always would be. It would be the death of them, or perhaps they would be the death of it. Either way, it mattered not, for they were devoted to what they did…most of the time.

Angel Grove, California

8:14 am

Katherine Hillard's apartment

"Damn, I'm telling you we need to petition Zedd and Rita to stick to some kind of schedule for these attacks!" Aisha complained as she glanced at herself in the mirror. "No more early mornings!"

Kat glanced at her watch and smiled, "Eight's early in the morning for you?" she asked sweetly.

Aisha glanced at the blond girl from the mirror and stuck her tongue out. "When it's on the weekend, yeah it is. Besides, I think it started closer to six." She returned to her reflection in the mirror of Kat's bathroom. "There should be some sort of law against such things!"

"I'll make a memo and send it to Zedd and Rita next time I have a chance, but I wouldn't count on them listening," Kat responded, which only earned her a light smack on the arm. "Since when have they ever listened to a thing we've said?"

Aisha paused a second to think about this, "Next to never I would say." She finally answered. She met Kat's gaze as the phone out in the living room began to ring, it's shrill sounding ordering not to be ignored. "You always get calls this early in the morning?"

"Probably some telemarketer," Kat answered, her clear blue eyes darkening in anger. "I wish I could send them a memo about not calling me!"

"Like that would ever happen," Aisha responded smartly. "They have about as much brains as Zedd and Rita do."

Kat just looked at her as she walked out into the living room, "Hello?" she asked as she picked the phone up, ready to give whoever it was an earful.

"Kat?" Came a familiar voice that she just couldn't place right away.

"Yeah," Kat responded, "And you might be whom?"

The other person laughed, "You mean to tell me you've been away from Australia long enough that you'd forget your favorite cousin's voice?"

"Isabel? Or Brenda?" Kat asked back, a smile tugging at her mouth. She knew exactly which twin it was, but couldn't resist asking, knowing it would drive Isabel nuts. She and her twin sister could be no more different than day and night.

"Who do you think silly?"

"Has to be Brenda," Kat responded, but she couldn't hide her smile any longer.

"HEY!" Came the indignant cry over the phone.

"Oops, must've been wrong, that sure sounded like Isabel to me," Kat laughed. "So, what makes you call this early in the morning?"

"Morning?" Isabel questioned, "It's more like late evening."

"Morning here," Kat responded.

"Yeah, sure…time difference."

"You didn't forget, so you can quit trying to play the innocent routine, besides, Aunt Deb wouldn't let you call if it was late and she makes sure you check what time it is here."

"And treats me like I'm 12 instead of 22, you forgot that part," Isabel complained.

"So, what did you call for anyhow Iz?" Kat questioned.

"Just to see what you were up too and how things were going," Isabel responded.

"Actually, I was just getting ready to meet some of the gang, if Aisha will ever finish up in the bathroom!" Kat made certain she yelled that loud enough for her friend to hear.

"Beauty takes time!" Came back Aisha's reply.

"Actually, I called to find out when you're going to be visiting again." Isabel said.

Kat froze as she watched Aisha walk out of the bathroom. _How could she possibly leave anytime soon? So much was going on with Zedd and Rita. She may not be a Power Ranger, but she helped out in everyway she possibly could. She couldn't leave, not right now. There was a darkness falling on Earth and it would take every single one of them to stop it from spreading. Ranger and non-Ranger alike._

Aisha stared at her, noticing her sudden look of worry. _Everything all right? _She mouthed.

Kat nodded her head, then turned her attention back to her cousin. "It'll be a little while longer, there's a lot to be done here yet. Hey, I hate to cut you off short, but I gotta run, Aisha's ready to go. I'll call you sometime later, if it's not to late."

"Ok, I'll catch you later then. Bye bye." With that, the line clicked and Kat was greeted with the dial tone.

Aisha watched her friend, "Is everything all right, you looked a bit worried there?"

"Nah, it's fine. I was just thinking. If you're ready, let's go."

******************

Half an hour outside Angel Grove, California

8:18 am

United Airways, Jet #128

"We will be reaching Angel Grove Airport in approximately half an hour, please return your seats to their upright positions and start your prelanding preparations," the captain's voice thundered over the PA system.

"You think he could tone that thing down a bit?" Zack asked and pretended to clean his ears out as he gently shook his head. "He's trying to make me tone deaf!"

Trini glanced over to look at Zack, "And you're not already?"

Zack just glared back at her, "At least Ree isn't insulting me!"

Riana just glanced over at him, "Not yet, but give me some time Zack. I just haven't figured anything insulting to say yet, but I will."

"What is this, gang up on Zack day or something?" Zack asked, and made of face of mock hurt. "The cruelty!"

"You asked for it bro," Jason finally said, but he didn't look over at Zack, his gaze remained straight forward.

"Thanks for your help there Jace!" Zack said, "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Glad to be of help," Jason replied, and had a hard time keeping the laughter from his voice. Zack just continued to glare at him.

Zack turned his eyes back to Trini as a devilish grin appeared from no where on his face. Trini regarded him wearily, a questioning look crossing her features, but suddenly apprehensive about voicing her thoughts. Zack's grin only widened. "So, Tri," he began slyly as he draped an arm across her shoulders.

"Zack?" she questioned as she looked directly into his obsidian eyes.

"Have you talked to Wolf-Boy lately?" he asked, his grin only getting bigger with each passing moment.

Trini regarded him coolly, her eyes showing nothing of what she was truly feeling. "No, I haven't Zack. Have you?"

Zack smiled smugly, "No, I just thought you would have."

******************

Derby, Australia

8:27 pm

Bryant Household

"So?" Brenda asked from her position on the bed. She turned the volume down on her CD player and placed both feet on the floor as she turned to face her sister.

Isabel turned from the blank computer to regard her sister, "So what?" She asked.

"What did Kat have to say?" Brenda asked, putting her magazine aside for a moment. "What's the news from the United States?"

"Not much," Isabel answered. "She was kind of busy, getting ready to go out with some friends."

"Oh," was all Brenda said.

Isabel turned to glance at the clock in their room, just a bit before 8:30. "I'm bored," she finally said, turning her full attention to her twin. "The car picked a fine time to blow it's motor," she sighed, her crystal blue eyes suddenly going to the ceiling and finding something of immense interest there.

"It didn't blow the engine, the engine seized up," Brenda pointed out.

"Well still, we're out of a car till it's fixed." Isabel sighed.

"Change the oil more often and we wouldn't have this problem," Brenda said, a smirk crossing her face.

"Hey, don't try to pin it on me, you drove it just as much as I did! Besides, it wasn't either one of ours fault, the previous owner didn't take very good care of it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Butch had said it probably had been a few years since it had last had it's oil changed. It was to be expected I guess." Brenda agreed.

"He did say one of two things would happen: it would either drive perfectly fine or else he had knocked some debris loose in the engine and it would seize it up…guess the latter was to be." Isabel glanced at the clock once more: 8:45. "I'm still bored though!"

"Complaining about it won't get you no where. Why don't you see who's online right now?"

"'Cause that jerk Chris might be on and he bugs me to no end!"

"Have you told him you're not interested?"

"Yes!" Isabel said, becoming exasperated. "A thousand times over, he just won't seem to take the hint."

"Men," Brenda sighed.

Isabel just glared at her twin. "I think I'll just go to bed," she finally sighed. "It's not like we can really do anything. Mom won't let us borrow her car."

"Gee, wonder why."

Once again, Isabel sent a death glare toward her sister. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Her sister snickered, "Miss I Was Only Doing 40," Brenda began.

"Well, I was," Isabel replied indignantly.

Brenda choked back a fit of laughter, "Yeah, 40 over the speed limit!"

"Well, what's the sense in having that much horsepower under the hood if you don't use it?"

"So people like you who think they're suppose to fly like the wind don't kill themselves…or anybody else for that matter."

"I'm not a dangerous driver, that's you."

"I've only hit one telephone pole!"

"Yeah, six times! Not to mention putting the car through the garage door-" 

Brenda cut her sister off in mid-sentence, "It's not my fault the door opener malfunctioned."

"You are suppose to check to make sure the door opened, or did you forget that?"

"I thought you were going to bed?"

"I am, g'night."

******************

30 miles outside Derby, Australia

10:53 pm

The shadows in the distance wavered, like the air writhing in the heat. Electricity danced in the air, crackling and arcing from tree to tree and moments later an earth shattering boom echoed through the still of the night. Two beings stepped out from the distortion.

"Where are we?" The first said, her voice a mere purr.

"Not where we're suppose to be, I believe," the second responded. His eyes glowed red in the night, fires of molten lava burned within their depths.

"But where is here?" 

"I believe it's what the humans call the 'Outback'." the second answered. 

"Then we are far from our destination."

"Angel Grove," the second hissed. His eyes suddenly flared, "We have little time to accomplish what we set out to do. Come now, and get it right this time or there will be consequences to be paid."

With a muttered word, the two beings disappeared much the same as they had come. The loud crack of thunder to mark their departure resounded off of the far mountains and surged over the dry landscape like an avenging firestorm. Then all was quiet.

__

Well, love it? Hate it? Let me know!

How did you like the ending? Wondering who our latest evil foes might be? Keep wondering, 'cause you might not find out for a few more chapters.

Now, onto the Shout Outs…

Craneandfroglover : my guess from your penname is that you like the pairing of Kim and Adam. I'm glad you liked the story and hopefully you'll continue to like it.

Hartfelt : *glares right back* And what if I decide to destroy the Zords? You forbid me to have any accidents, you gotta give me some kind of leeway here! As for how I handle the story, I think even you shall be surprised! *evil laughter echoes through room*

Pink Crane : it's nice to get to meet Brenda alive and well, isn't it? As for the Zords…who knows what my mind will come up with, just expect some interesting things to occur where the Zords are concerned. I like total and utter devastation.

ScarletDeva : Thank you so much! You put up with so much from me, yet you're always there to listen to me complain when things just don't want to go my way. This story is all for you! Hope you enjoy everything that is bound to occur…as well as the few hidden scenes that won't been seen here.


	3. Chap 2 There Shall Be No Witnesses

**__**

Author : Wild Melody

Disclaimer : Once again, a trillion times over, I do not own them and am in no way associated with them. Sue me and all ye shall receive is a folder full of bills and a car and the loan payments to go along with it. Though I would probably fight you tooth and claw…er, nail for the car. I've put to much into it for some legal lackey to try and take it from me…so THERE!!!

Warnings : Sex, violence, drugs…oops, wrong story. Maybe mild language, that's about it.

Pairings : Um…that's a secret at the moment. J 

Summary : Read and ye shall find out

TWO SIDES OF A COIN

PART 1

JUST LIKE ANY OTHER DAY

Chapter 2 : There Shall Be No Witnesses

Hughesville, PA

9:15 am

The wind blew gently across the still waters, barely rippling the serene surface. The young woman wiped a hand across her forehead, removing the sheen of sweat that had accumulated there. The air was just starting to heat up as the sun unrelentlessly beat down upon the still Earth. The sky was clear, a few stray white clouds dotting the horizon.

A loud crack of thunder made the young woman jump as she glanced up into the liquid blue sky, searching for the approaching storm. There was none to be seen. Not a single dark cloud marred the beautiful blue of the sky.

__

Strange, the woman thought to herself and continued pulling weeds from the garden in front of her. The trees surrounding the still meadow began to rock in the gentle breeze that suddenly began to waft through. The ripples upon the otherwise calm surface of the pond intensified, till they became tiny waves upon an even smaller ocean. 

Another loud crack of thunder reverberated though the stillness of the meadow, causing the woman to look up into the sky once more. Still there were no storm clouds to be seen.

"Where are we this time?" a voice asked from edges of the meadow.

The woman swung around, looking for who had spoken and gasped in fear at what greeted her eyes.

There, standing at the outer reaches of the meadow, was a creature straight out of ones nightmares. Molten red eyes, like the magma lying far beneath the Earth's crust, stared with evil intent at their surroundings. Fangs, glistening with saliva, appeared as the creature brought its lips up in a feral snarl. Golden robes could be seen, peeking out from beneath a cloak blacker then the pitches of night. The creature brought its clawed hands up to remove the hood from its nightmarish head.

The sunlight glared off of red scales as the creature surveyed its surrounding. "I ask again, where are we?"

The creature standing beside it clicked its teeth together. "The Humans call this place Pennsylvania. Hughesville to be exact."

"It is still not Angel Grove," the first creature demanded, the anger apparent in its voice.

"No Lord, it is not." The second creature withdrew its hood to reveal jet black fur and pointed ears. Emerald green eyes stared directly at the young woman. "It appears we are not alone this time." The creature raised a clawed hand and pointed at the woman.

The first creature turned its red scaled head in the direction that the second creature had pointed and regarded the woman with a small amount of interest. "This is a Human, current with this time period?"

"A Human female, to be precise," the second creature affirmed.

"Pathetic looking creatures," the first creature mused. "It seems impossible that these pitiful things could develop into the problems that they become."

"Never judge a book by its cover…or a Human for that matter," the second creature admonished. "Although we rise to Power in our time, there are a few ProtoHumans that need to be dealt with in this time. From them shall rise the beginning of the DestiHumans-"

"I know all about the DestiHumans and their beginnings. I know about the Power that created the DestiHumans and how the ProtoHumans were involved with this Power. We find Zordon and his twelve Power Holders and we can put a stop to the DestiHumans and our rise to Power will be unavoidable!"

"First we must find the ProtoHumans that are associated with this mysterious Power." The second creature purred.

"Tell me something I do not already know!" the first creature bellowed. A thoughtful look crossed its face, "We must be going, we don't have a whole lot of time to do what we came here to do." The scaled monster turned its fiery red eyes toward the woman one last time as a evil sneer crossed its lips. "But first, we must take care of one minor problem. We can't allow any witnesses to our comings or goings…now can we?"

With that said, a feeling of an electrically charged storm filled the meadow as red energy sparks arced around the scaly monster. With the finality of a lightning strike, one of the arcs of electrical currents jumped from the monster to the young woman and with an ear shattering scream she was gone. The only thing left was the smell of singed flesh and a quickly dissipating dusky red plume of smoke.

"Angel Grove this time, S'Raw," the first creature ordered, "And make certain you get it right this time, or I'll be having Tigorian for my lunch."

"Yes, my Lord," the creature called S'Raw replied weakly. She shifted her gaze, staring blankly up toward the right blue of the sky and uttered just a single word. Just as before, they were gone with the rumbling crack of thunder.

The stillness that remained was eerily calm, not even the birds chirped a single song and the bugs of the meadow remained quiet.

Command Center

9:47 am

Alarms sounded, their piercing claxons resounding off of the chamber's walls. Data spilled forth from various consuls as paper full of information fell to the solid ground below. Alpha ran in circles, unsure of which terminal to go to first. His normal "Ay, Ay, Ay" was drowned out by the blaring noise of the alarms.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Zordon asked from his dimensional tube. 

"Ay, Ay, Ay…I'm not sure Zordon. Something was picked up earlier but I couldn't pin point the location, other than that it occurred somewhere within Australia's outback." Alpha paused as he glanced down at the data sheet within his hands. "It happened again, just a short time ago, this time within the United States. In Pennsylvania to be precise. Then it was gone again, just like the last time."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS?" Zordon asked as he turned his massive head in the direction of the viewing globe.

"It was an interdimensional distortion of some sort, other than that, I can't say much more." Alpha surveyed another sheet of data, but it was just as confusing as the last. "It's gone now, whatever it was."

"ALERT THE RANGERS, MAYBE BILLY CAN HELP YOU ASCERTAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING," Zordon ordered.

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said as he punched a series of buttons to alert the Rangers to come to the Command Center right away.

Within moments, six brilliant colored beams of light burst into the chamber, accompanied by a phased, lighter shade of pink beam. Seven teens stood there, looking up at their mentor and friend. Tommy was the first one to speak up.

"What's the problem Zordon?" Tommy asked as he stepped to the foreground, standing just inches in front of the rest of the teens.

"WE'RE NOT SURE AT THE MOMENT, TOMMY. PERHAPS BILLY CAN HELP ALPHA GO THROUGH THE INFORMATION TO GIVE US AN IDEA OF WHAT IS OCCURING. MAYBE THEN WE'LL HAVE A BETTER IDEA OF WHAT WE'RE UP AGAINST AND IF IT'S AN ENEMY OR FRIEND."

"What has been happening?" Aisha asked from her place next to Kim.

"There's been a couple of interdimensional disturbances," Alpha began. "The latest occurred just a few moments before you arrived. We're not sure what they are or who is using them…or where they're from."

"Interdimensional disturbances?" Kat repeated, not really liking the sound of it. "Isn't that something like time travel…?"

"To be precise-" Billy began just as Kat's cell phone picked that moment to ring.

"For Heaven's sake!" Kat cried as she threw her hands up in the air, "You have reception all the way out here?"

All the Rangers laughed at her apparent frustration with the small cellular device. She glared at the nearest of the Rangers, who just happened to be Rocky. "Wipe that smile off of your face!" she growled at him just as she tossed the small pink and silver phone toward him. "In fact, you can answer it for me. It's probably my mother, just tell her I'm busy at the moment."

Rocky gawked at her then down at the small phone in his hand. "What?" he asked.

"Answer the phone, if it's my Mom, tell her I'm busy. If it's someone else, tell them I'm busy."

Rocky just looked at her as be brought the phone up to his ear, but not before he pushed the button to put the call through. "Hello?"

"Who in the hell is this?" came a slightly annoyed female's voice. "I know this isn't Kat, unless she had a sex change and neglected to tell me about it."

"She's here," Rocky said, a slight uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"Then how 'bout you put her on the phone since it is hers and all?"

"She's kinda busy at the moment, maybe I can take a message?"

There was the sound of arguing coming over the other line and Rocky heard what sounded like a disgruntled woman's voice complaining about something. A second later the person spoke again, but this time their voice sounded just a bit different.

"Sorry about that," the woman said, "Brenda's all bark and no bite and her phone manners desperately need improving. Is Kat around?"

"She's here, but she's in the middle of something at the moment. Could I take a message?" Rocky rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling like Kat's personal receptionist. He vaguely wondered if it was the same woman as before pretending to be someone else or if it really was a different person entirely.

"Nah, just tell her that Isabel called and that we're going to be coming for a visit in a couple of weeks. Her parents and Bren and mine have already agreed to it."

"Yeah, sure…" Rocky agreed absently. "Isabel called, visiting in a couple of weeks, parents agreed to it…ok, got it."

"Thanks," the woman said and her voice sounded way to cheery.

Rocky tossed the phone back to Kat as she was turning to face him from some data sheets she was looking over. "Anything important?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…" he paused as she looked at him curiously. "Do you know an Isabel or Brenda?"

"Yeah, they're my cousins from back in Australia, why?"

"One or both of them just called, I'm not sure yet. First I think it was Brenda then Isabel took the phone from her. She said to tell you that they'll be visiting in a couple of weeks and that the parents have all agreed to it…er, something like that anyhow. She was way too cheerful."

"That would've been Isabel then.

Angel Grove Park

11:47 am

Just as had happened in Australia and Pennsylvania, there was a loud crack of thunder in the middle of a cloudless day. Shadows shifted, some crossing over one another while others bent at seemingly awkward angles. A strong gust of wind tried bending trees over, breaking some weaker branches and sending them spiraling to the ground below.

People scattered as the sky above suddenly darkened with threatening looking black clouds that had materialized from nowhere. Another loud crack of thunder shattered the still quiet of the park as a bright bolt of lightning flitted across the ever growing dark skies.

Once again, the two strange creatures stepped from the shadows of the trees. "Is this it?" the reptile asked.

"It is," S'Raw answered. "This is Angel Grove Park."

"Ah," the reptile hissed, "Finally we are here!"

"You have the names of the ProtoHumans we seek, my Lord?" S'Raw purred, fearing to anger her master.

"Yes, I do," the reptile answered. With a flick of his scaled wrist a scroll materialized in his clawed grasp. He glanced at the twelve names on the list. "We will search for the first three ProtoHumans…" He paused as a sound that could only be described as laughter spilled from his mouth. "They are females and females are suppose to be the weaker of the two sexes."

"And their names are…?" S'Raw asked.

"The first one we will look for is named Kimberly Hart. Next will one be Riana Zale and the third one is called Isabel Bryant."

__

Well then, there's chapter 2 and we have discovered that this latest and newest evil cares not for who it kills. It leaves no witnesses to its comings and goings and all who do see it will end up dead. So, what will that hold in store for Kimberly since she is the first on its list? What about Riana and Isabel, what doom will it spell out for them?

How will the Rangers deal with this new evil and just what are these ProtoHumans and DestiHumans it's referring to? How do our heroes and heroines equal into this dangerous equation?

Review, let me a short note on what you think so far!

Now, for the shout outs!

Dominic Fiduccia : I'm glad you've liked the story so far, sorry though that Zack, Trini nor Jason didn't make an appearance in this chapter, maybe the next one.

Hartfelt : Hn, so I can't destroy the Zords…you'd be surprised at what I have in store for this story and what I'm not telling you. I'll hear you bitching at some point in time, I just know it, but oh well. Deal! LOL, later.

Pink-Crane : Well, you got a little more info on the baddies and you even got one of their names. S'Raw is a feline humanoid of some type in case you couldn't tell but as for the main baddie, I ain't giving a whole lot out on him yet. He's still an enigma.

ScarletDeva : You I have got to thank whole-heartedly! Thanks for putting up with me and reading over every little thing and listening to me spaz when Rocky isn't co-operating and just plain driving me nuts! LOL


End file.
